Dragon Ball: The Pride of Kakarot!
by AnimeFan2599
Summary: This is a alternate tale of Dragon ball!


**Dragon ball: The Pride of Kakarot!**

_Starlog 01: Bardock the father of Kakarot!_

There once was a boy who lived on a planet that was wiped out by galactic tyrant named, freiza he was planning on, killing of the Saiyan race all along, but one day a man and his squad of elites where on mission. To wipe out the kannasan a race that could see the future little did they know of their own future.

After they were finished doing friezas dirty work a surviving kannasan, came to bardock asking for mercy but bardock killed him and then bardock was knocked unconscious and then his crew took him to Planet vegeta and the doctor put him in the rejuvenation tank and then Bardock's squadron.

Left him. To do a mission alone, Freiza then sent his men to ambush his squadron. Freiza's men then slaughtered Bardock's squadron. Bardock had a dream about Kakarot fighting freiza Alongside the Saiyan prince Vegeta. Bardock was so shocked of the site of this woke him up, the doctor with a shocked face Doctor: Why are you up so early? Bardock: I had a vision of my son?

Bardock: I'm gonna check something.

He looks at Kakarots power level and see's it's 10, Bardock looks with an un-surprised look

Bardock: where's my squadron?

Doctor: there out on a mission

Bardock: Oh no! They went without me?

Doctor: yep!

Bardock then jumps in his space pod and heads straight where they are Bardock says the coordinates are programmed to go to Planet yardrat! Bardock lands and finds his comrades dead before his eyes he sees Tora and he's still alive

Bardock's: Tora why did you do it?

Tora: I see you're okay bardock! *cough* *cough* that's great!

Bardock: dammit freiza! (Why did he do it?)

Dodoria lands and see's bardock with crying eyes.

Bardock: Why he do it Dodoria?

Dodoria: Don't you get it? He was planning this all along!

Bardock: dammit that bastard!

Dodoria: And now it's your turn

Bardock: like hell it is!

Dodoria: Kuchi basutā

Bardock: Saiyahito sutoraiki

They both clash into a beam struggle Bardock is detracted by another vision of his future he sees his whole race being wiped by a super nova he loses the beam struggle and is in extreme pain he tries to reach his space pod, But has another vision and he sees Kakarot landing on earth he wakes up with the strength to get back up and goes to Planet vegeta to warn others of the danger of freiza.

Bardock: Your all gonna die if you don't listen to me!

and everyone laughs at him like he's joking

The saiyans: Why would we listen to a low-class?

He decides to face frieza alone he flies towards Freiza's ship freiza comes out!

Freiza: Do you know how much of a fool you are?

Bardock: You call me a fool when you underestimate your opponents?

Freiza: Too bad it had to end this way!

Bardock: Who say's its ending? I'm here to change the future frieza!

Frieza: well to bad I'm here to end it!

Bardock: This is for Kakarot and Tora and the rest of my race! FREIZAAA!

Frieza: Time to you send you monkey's to hell!

Bardock: AHHHHHHHHH! Kakarot! I see him killing freiza! Now I can rest in peace Good luck Kakarot!

_Starlog 02: The beginning!_

Kakarot landed in cave on a remote island there he would train for ten years, to prepare for his mission kill the people and sell the planet to freiza.

He trained day after day, month after month never taking a break until the day arrived. His brother

Raditz: Kakarot do you want to join us?

Kakarot: I'll accept your offer!

Vegeta: What have you been doing Kakarot? Kakarot: Trainin…

Raditz: Who's that man?

Kakarot: I don't know!

Raditz kills the man with one blast. That man was Master Roshi the turtle hermit,

Vegeta: You must prove you worth kill your brother.

Kakarot: Okay!

Raditz: Vegeta! What the hell? I thought I was your right hand?

Vegeta: I always thought of you as the weakest of the group, you'll just drag us down and Nappa's my right hand not you!

Kakarot: You ready Raditz? Let's see power level is 1,500 Pathetic for a saiyan. But expected for a low-class

Raditz: What you are saying I'm weak? Let's see your power level 3,900. Dammit!

Kakarot: Goodbye Raditz! Saiyahito keshigomu

Raditz: Uh-Oh AHHHHHH!

Vegeta: Kakarot meet me on Planet Baguchu.

Kakarot: Yes, sir

He gets in Raditz space pod and heads toward Baguchu to meet with Vegeta and Nappa, Kakarot arrives! They meet and plan a strategy to get captured so they can take out the man in power.

Vegeta and Nappa break out of their chains and so does Kakarot.

They head to the throne room and find themselves entertaining the king, the king sends out his best warriors to fight saiyans, but the saiyans slaughter them all then he sends his huge Bagusuta to fight the three saiyans.

Then Nappa kills the Bagusuta,

The king sends out two more. But they get defeated quickly by the Kakarot & Vegeta. But Vegeta struck behind by a warrior crawling on the ground the warrior shoots Vegeta in the back and Vegeta is bleeding out. Nappa wraps Vegeta with bandages and tries to keep him from bleeding out.

Kakarot then finishes the crawling warrior.

Kakarot: We have bested all of your warriors now let us go.

The king replies with fine leave they take Vegeta's unconscious body to the space pod program the coordinates on his space pod for the Wakagaeri planet. Where the rejuvenation tanks are, Kakarot and Nappa destroy planet Baguchu and head to earth to finish the people there, Vegeta has dream about His father rebelling against freiza. He can't hear the dream but he see's images in his head.

Vegeta makes it to Planet Wakagaeri and the doctor drags him in and puts him in the rejuvenation tank. To heal his wound, Vegeta wakes up after 5 hours rejuvenating. Vegeta put's on his armor and his scouter and check's if where Kakarot and Nappa are?

Vegeta: Oh so there on earth, are they? I think I'll Join the fun.

Vegeta run's toward his space pod and bumps into cui,

Cui: Where do you think your running off too?

Vegeta: None of your business Cui!

Cui: I just thought you know that Freiza is searching for these things called dragon balls. They can grant any wish!

Vegeta: Where are these dragon balls?

Cui: There on this planet called Namek.

Vegeta: I'll get those dragon balls no matter what!

Cui: Wait vegeta!

Vegeta jumps into his space pod. And heads for Namek, He calls Kakarot on his way there

Vegeta: Tell Nappa to set his space pod coordinates to this planet called Namek.

Kakarot: Were kind of busy right now.

Vegeta: Well get un-busy.

Kakarot: OK were done Nappa just killed the last human, well we will meet you there. Vegeta. End's the call and see's cui on Namek.

_Starlog 03: The Race for the Dragon ball's Part I_

Vegeta: What are you doing here?

Cui: I've reached you're power level and I wanna prove I'm better than you.

Vegeta: Oh you think "your" better than me!

Cui: let's check your power level 5,850 Dammit!

Vegeta: Cui your Nothing but a weakling compared to me.

Cui: So what doesn't mean, I can't surpass you!

Vegeta: you ready?

Cui: are you ready for your beating?

Vegeta: Well, aren't you a comedian!

Cui: Take this, Bureizurasshu!

Vegeta: What an amazing attack the power level was so low I dodged it "easily"

Vegeta dodges it with his speed.

Vegeta: Really Vegeta, Ah! Lord Furīza.

Vegeta: "Where!?"

Cui: Ha Take this!

Vegeta: "I don't think so" Ha! Take this, Dāti hanabi!

Cui: Uh-Oh!

Vegeta: What pretty firework's!

As he watches Cui explode. Two space pods land in Namek on an island near Freiza's ship, Dodoria was flying on a scout mission when he picked two strong powers on his scouter,

These two powers where Nappa and Kakarot they've arrived. On Namek, Kakarot called Vegeta on his scouter.

Kakarot: Where do you wanna meet?

Vegeta: The central village.

Kakarot: Where is that?

Vegeta: Hold on I'll send you & Nappa the coordinates.

Kakarot: Ok we got them.

?: Ah! So you're Kakarot the one I've been hearing about.

Kakarot: Why hello Dodoria.

Nappa: Well Dodoria, Fancy meeting you hear.

Kakarot: Yes Dodoria.

Dodoria: What are you two doing on Namek?

Nappa: "None of your concern!"

Dodoria: "How rude" Kakarot: "You're looking for the dragon balls aren't you Dodoria?"

Dodoria replies "How did you know?"

Kakarot: "We could hear your transmission with freiza though our scouters"

Nappa: "We don't need any pests bothering us, Right Kakarot?"

Dodoria: "You saiyan scum, will never get the dragon balls before freiza!"

Kakarot: "Really? Then I'll show just how powerful we saiyans are"

Dodoria: "You saiyans are dead!"

Kakarot: "So, you think?"

Dodoria replies "Wanna know a fact about how your race was wiped out?"

Kakarot: "How were they wiped out Dodoria?"

Dodoria: "They were wiped out by Freiza's Sūpānovu~a"

Kakarot: "I knew frieza was involved in wiping out my father"

Kakarot: "I shall avenge my father by killing frieza"

Kakarot: "First I shall kill you Dodoria"

Dodoria: "So think you can kill me and Lord freiza?"

Kakarot: "You underestimate the Saiyans Dodoria!"

Dodoria: "Ha Take this! Sūpā-guchi no bakuhat"

Kakarot dodges and Uses his signature move.

Kakarot: "Saiya-jin no hokori burasutā!"

And wipes out Dodoria.

Nappa: "That was quite entertaining!"

Kakarot: "I guess it was?"

Vegeta runs into Zarbon as He is too searching for the dragon balls for frieza.

_Starlog 04: The Race for the Dragon ball's Part II_

Zarbon and Vegeta Crash into each other,

Zarbon: "Where do you think you're going?"

Vegeta: "To meet with my comrades!"

Zarbon: "I don't remember freiza giving orders for you to come to Namek. I'll contact freiza and see"

Vegeta destroys Zarbons scouter before he could contact him

Zarbon: "How dare you Vegeta, I thought you were loyal to frieza?"

Vegeta: "I was, but not anymore"

Zarbon: "Then must capture you and take you prisoner to frieza!"

Vegeta: "I'd like to see you try!"

Zarbon: "You underestimate me Vegeta"

Vegeta:"I sure do, don't I Zarbon?"

Zarbon: "Why I'll Show who the weakling is!"

Vegeta "Bring it on! Then Zarbon!"

Zarbon "Fine by me, but I won't be holding back"

Zarbon starts to transform into an Ugly shape. It seems this is his true form

Vegeta: "What the hell are you?"

Zarbon (Post-transformation): "I come from a race of Watashi no Jīra, It's a planet in the Eastern Galaxy called: Túbiàn,

And My species has a special ability to transform"

Vegeta: "So, what?"

Zarbon (Post-transformation): "I shall capture you Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Over my dead body Zarbon!"

Zarbon (Post-transformation): "Okay since you wanna play it hard!" It's Time for a beat down!"

Vegeta: "Ginga jū!"

Zarbon dodges!

Zarbon (Post-transformation): "Jīrasuramu!"

Vegeta is highly hurt from Zarbon and is taken back prisoner to Freiza's ship where he is being interrogated by Friezas for information about his intentions.

Friezas: "My Vegeta you've really angered me!"

Vegeta: "My pride is stronger than you are!"

Frieza: "Oh really" Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I know that you're the bastard who caused the genocide of our entire race!"

Frieza: "How do you know this?"

Vegeta: "Kakarot told me he had dreams as a baby where he saw you killing his father bardock."

Freiza: "Do you know why I killed those disgusting monkeys?"

Vegeta: "I don't know why but I'd love to figure it out, so I can finally reclaim the pride of the saiyan race. That you wiped out!

Freiza: "What a touching speech!"

"But I'd love to stay and chat but, I got immortality to achieve. And no disgusting monkeys are stopping me!"

Later after the fight with Dodoria, Kakarot tracks a power with his scouter and.

Kakarot: (Hmm, That power looks familiar)

Kakarot: Nappa you reading this?

Nappa: Yeah!

Kakarot gets a voice mail on his scouter.

Kakarot: Hmm... Let me check this.

Voicemail: Hey, I've been captured. Can you guys come and rescue me?

Kakarot: "NAPPA LETS GO!"

Nappa: "Where are we going?"

Kakarot: "Where heading toward Friezas ship!"

Nappa: "Why?"

Kakarot: "To rescue vegeta he got captured, Hold on I'm gonna track Vegeta's scouter signal"

Kakarot: (Oh! There you are!)

Kakarot: "Let's go Nappa!"

Nappa: "Following behind as ordered."

They finally get to friezas ship and kill all of his men in a one second,

Than Nappa grabs Vegeta and take him some place safe as Kakarot is getting chased by Zarbon They land on a small island.

Final Starlog: The beautiful betrayal of pride!

Kakarot: "Are you ready?"

Zarbon: "No, Wait! Let me tell you why freiza destroyed Planet vegeta."

Kakarot: "I already know why frieza fears us"

Zarbon: "Why does he?"

Kakarot: "Because of the legend!"

Zarbon: "What legend?"

Kakarot: "Let's just fight!"

Zarbon: "Fine by me, but let me tell you a little tale."

Kakarot: "Go ahead."

Zarbon: "Our race the Watashi no Jīra was a race full of culture until the Arcosians came and invaded our planet, King cold sent the order on my planet, because it was worth a lot of money to trade.

Zarbon: Cooler killed my parents and my friends, from this day I have sweared vengeance against cooler, ever since"

Kakarot: "Why just cooler?"

Zarbon: "Because I don't care about the rest of my race, you saiyans follow pride. We Watashi no Jīra follow beauty."

Kakarot: "How are you gonna kill cooler If he's far away somewhere else in the galaxy?"

Zarbon: I have an assassin who I hired behind friezas back and sent to go undercover and kill cooler, His undercover name is Salza?"

To be continued…


End file.
